Meteora Butterfly
Meteora Butterfly is a Mewman-Monster Hybrid from Star vs the forces of evil. she's first appeared in the Dragonball Z Crossover - "Dragon Ball Z X Star vs the Forces of Evil: Meteora Butterfly's Mission. Appearance Meteora grows into a teenager along with Mariposa after spending several years in Hekapoo's dimension. Compared to her original teenage appearance in "Skooled!", this form sports an undercut hairstyle, has more monstrous features such as small black horns, a thin dark-purple tail, and more prominent pale red stripes on her reddish forearms and legs. Her attire consists of a brown leather tunic, bone earrings, and footwear with open heels and toes. Power *Hybrid physiology: As the child of a monster and a Mewman, Meteora displays the traits of both species. Upon embracing her monster side, her appearance changes to more closely resemble a monster's. By the time Moon and Eclipsa find her in "Tough Love", she greatly resembles her father in size and appearance. *Size alteration: Meteora possesses the same size-altering ability as her father Globgor, though it is unclear if she has any control over this ability. *Superhuman strength: Meteora can lift and throw a carriage a considerable distance, leap several feet in the air, and land hard enough to smash the ground. She is also strong enough to send St. Olga flying with a punch, smash through stone walls, and rip off Pony Head's horn with little difficulty. *Enhanced speed and reflexes: Meteora can move faster than an average person, quickly climb through a window with Gemini on her back, and incapacitated Princess Arms with little effort. *Superhuman endurance: Meteora can survive a robot heart's explosion virtually unharmed, while a similar explosion destroyed Rasticore again. She can also withstand a barrage of magical energy from Moon and survived being trapped in the Underworld by Tom. *Prehensile tail: Similar to Tom, Meteora's tail functions as an additional limb, shown when she used it to silence Gemini. *Decelerated aging: At over 300 years old, Meteora has a longer-than-average lifespan, mainly from stealing the youth of other princesses. *Innate magic: Like all Butterflys, Meteora possesses magic within herself, using it to open her nursery in the Monster Temple. She also makes use of this magic in "Tough Love", as eye beams that break apart the ground on contact. As of "Meteora's Lesson", Meteora has begun learning how to "dip down" with Glossaryck's help. In "Gone Baby Gone", teenage Meteora has mastered her Ultimate Magic Form and become proficient enough at spell-casting to put up a fight against Star. *Soul absorption: Meteora's eye beams also possess the ability to steal others' souls and add their life force to her own. Similar to Toffee's magic absorption, it usually leaves its victims in a lifeless state with pitch black eyes. The more souls she consumes, the stronger she becomes, as seen when she attempts to steal all of Tom's souls. Only when Meteora is defeated, or by her own accord, will the afflicted return to normal. *Wall climbing: In "Butterfly Follies" and "Cornonation", baby Meteora can crawl along walls and the ceiling. *Body contortion: In "Butterfly Follies" and "Meteora's Lesson", baby Meteora can turn her head 180 degrees. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mewmen Category:Magic User Category:Fighters Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids